A gas combustion type dryer of this type is constructed of a handle and a blowing barrel, the former accommodating a liquefied gas tank, a fan battery, a switch and an ignition device made of a piezoelectric unit, and the latter being of a double wall structure and having therein a combustion housing coupled to the liquefied gas tank. A jet nozzle for a liquefied gas and an ignition electrode are mounted within the combustion housing. Heated air within the combustion housing generated by combusting the liquefied gas therein is blown out of the blowing barrel by a fan mounted behind the combustion housing.
Since a dryer of this type does not require a cord as in the case of an electric dryer, it is advantageous over an electric dryer in that it can be used at any place as desired, even outdoors. However, if a fan is stopped simultaneously with stopping combustion after using the dryer, the blowing barrel is still exposed to remaining heat of the combustion housing so that it becomes necessary to continue fan cooling even after the stop of combustion, otherwise carelessly touching the blowing barrel may cause a burn. This problem can be solved to some extent if the blowing barrel is constructed of double wall structure. It is not desirable, however, in terms of handling it because of an increase of its weight.
Further, a dryer of this type utilizes combustion heat of a liquefied gas so that the gas must be supplied to the combustion area while always maintaining its pressure constant. Combustion under unstable pressure may often lead to excessive combustion or incomplete combustion, so that it becomes impossible to use it due to unstable temperature of blown air or becomes dangerous to use it.